The Holy Order's Redemption
by TakisAngel
Summary: Vash, as is his duty as the guard of the Holy Prisons, is walking the infamous soul eater demon down the halls to be judged by the Holy Supreme Court of Heaven. Being close to his sister's killer is starting to draw out the worst in the former guardian angel, and the albino demon quickly tests his limits. Angel/Demon AU, Prussia x Switzerland


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 16px; white-space: pre-wrap;"_/span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Vash gripped his sword tighter, tensing his wings against his back and snarling at the demon before him. "I strongly advise you to be silent, you fallen mother-"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alright, alright, I get it," the albino rolled his eyes, red slits dancing with fire and the smell of burnt flesh following the prisoner as he was rushed along the passageway to the Supreme Heavenly Court. "You don't like me, you don't have to be so rude about it, yeesh."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, I don't 'like' you," the guardian spat, sword a hair from being drawn and slaughtering the chained prisoner, "You killed my Protected. You should be lucky I don't kill you where you stand, demon bastard." With a flick of his fingers, the demon was thrown further down the hallway by the drones in front of him, his blond hair shining the stale light from the ceiling onto the mindless bodies that waited for their next order. Although a dark voice whispered to kill the murderer in front of him, his Inner Light, the damned voice in his head that kept his behavior in strict ordinance with Holy Order, lit a path that prevented him from snapping his neck in the most blessed halls of Heaven. Afterall, killing your enemies was demon behavior. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The insolent bastard, with his jagged, lone pair of wings and his ivory claws, started to tap out a tune as the drones become more rough with him, reacting to the slow-burning aura emanating from his halo and perceiving that as orders to shove and trip the unnatural entity. Vash didn't stop them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You know where we're going?" the demon asked, bleached tail swishing through the air, somehow escaping the normal mutilation that happened in confession rooms. Shackles rattling on his wrists, he leaned closer to the former guardian angel and said, "Am I going to the execution area already?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I suppose it's fitting no one told you," Vash snorted, dagger dangling from his wrist and green eyes glistening with the opportunity to tear the demon apart, if just with words. There were times before when his Inner Light would have clamped his jaw shut and order him to remain neutral like all guardians, but now that his title had been stripped away and he had been demoted to a simple prison guard, it was mostly silent to the loathing that had churned in him. With a mute conscience, he said, "You're going to the Supreme Heavenly Court, where they'll hold a mock trial and sentence you to any number of grisly deaths for eating blessed souls. Perhaps a gladiator battle," Vash proposed, watching the pale demon's face for any signs of guilt or horror, "Maybe you'll finally be able to eat a demon's lifesource. I hear they kept Ivan the Grim alive for the express purpose of watching him tear demons apart. If you get lucky, he might go easy on you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No way that's real," the demon laughed, but there was something fearful in his eyes, Vash noted with a malicious glee. "Angels don't just, just KILL people. You're supposed to be the goodie two shoes of the Realms, like all peaceful and shit."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Not to demons like you," Vash said, and prodded him further to his doom. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You're trying to make me scared so I'll confess to the court," he proclaimed, blood eyes dashing to the side and hands fidgeting slightly with his white prisoner's garb. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Interesting theory. Too bad they already have all the evidence they need, snow bastard."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""First of all, I'm not a snow demon, and second, how the fuck do you know that?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Because I have ears and don't live under a rock in the most gossiping city this side of Saint Paul. Also," the blond hissed, pressing his sword into the demons back until it drew blood, smiling grimly at the yelp the demon gave, "I have a special interest in your case."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The demon whipped around, for the first sign showing flares of aggression and spitting, "What the fuck is your fucking-"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Language," Vash warned, and the drones besides him crushed the albino's shoulders, eyes glowing in sync with the Holy Orbs on the walls. "No offensive language is permitted in the Heavenly Court Building." The Inner Light moved his mouth to speak, and ever the faithful follower, he added, "Any unholy acts, orders, or speech that is not sanctified by the Court is prohibited. Please remain orderly and reasonable in all manners while in the presence of the Holy-"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh save it, Vash." A flick of satisfaction appeared on the pale demon's face as Vash tried to keep his own face blank at the revelation that he knew his name, and knowing that he was failing when the demon laughed. "Yeah, I know your name, Vash."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The second utterance shook his Inner Light as the name commanded him like the judges or the higher angels. Such power came with names, something whispered, we must get rid of him. Of course, we can't get rid of him, his Inner Light bounced back. He's a prisoner, he must face justice. But after. No, never. Yes, let us consume the demon who ate our Protected, strike him down in vengeance!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He gritted his teeth, shoving the seething hostility below the Inner Light and motioning the drones ahead of him as he collected himself./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't you want to know why I know your name?" the demon teased, now back in a position of power with guard's name in his grasps. "It has to do with your beloved Protected-"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't you dare speak of Lili!" Vash screamed, sword fully drawn and aimed at the grinning demon's throat, and even though the guardian had the prisoner pressed against the wall, the drones fell back. "It's your fault she's dead," the dark said, green eyes swirling with red, his six wings stretched out their full length, "And I should skin you alive for taking away my purpose!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wow," the demon blinked. "She wasn't kidding when she said you were violent." He caught his head to the side, acting in control despite being centimeters from death. "She mentioned you when she cried out for help, you know. She said, 'Vash, why won't you save me!'" He mimicked her high voice, eyes filled with mockery and abandon, wanting one last strike at this robotic creature before his trial, before his wings were mutilated and his body dent out to be devoured by Heaven's pet monsters. The rumors were true, and like fuck he was going to step foot in that courtroom. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You bastard!" Vash howled, a moment away from slicing the waiting demon's throat before the Holy Orbs erupted in light and shoved him backward, forcing him away from the startled prisoner and onto the floor./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No offensive language is permitted in the Heavenly Court Building," the drones repeated, staring at the angel with empty eyes and spread their arms in front of the demon as if to protect him. "This is a prisoner. He is not to be harmed until his trial. This is a prisoner. He is not to be harmed before his trial. This is a-"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I understand, and I apologize for my behavior in the holy building," his Inner Light responded, shoving the corrupted energy back to its abode and bowing to the holy minds ingrained into the walls. Gritting his teeth, he said robotically, "I accept my punishment, and I accept the Holy One's will forevermore." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The drones nodded, their human-like bodies glowing gold, and picked the demon up again. They were back to being the mindless beings they were before, waiting for orders as he gave a sigh of relief. Back in control, really in control, that dark spirit sealed away from his mind, his Inner Light said, "Demon, proceed. Please refrain from that conduct again. Attempted suicide is not sanctioned by the Holy Order, and you must wait for your trial before receiving an agreed death."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh Lucifer," the demon breathed, eyes wide and taking a step back to the wall, "They really control you. Every single one of you. I saw you, I really saw you, I swear!" The demon narrowed his eyes at the blank angel in front of him. "But you're just a robot, huh. The only thing you can really think about is Lilli."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He clenched his fists, gritting his teeth and feeling the hideous emotions rise over him again, begging him to defend his Protected, his sweet baby sister he guarded with his life, to murder her killer and forget about whatever redemption or punishment the trial might give him. 'What about Lili?' it whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Refrain from attempting to provoke the guards," Vash spoke, Inner Light glowing in sync to the lights on the walls, clenching his heart and burying those traitorous thoughts under the sheet of the Holy Order. "Lilli Zwingli is a Former-Protected, and she has the utmost respect and caused great sorrow to the Holy Order of Angels," Vash stated, eyes as blank as the drones that now pushed the demons further down the hall. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The demon seemed to be deeply shook, tail limp and eyes locked on the humming walls and the presence of the Holy Order all around the group. Vash glossed over this, following his light guided path, stopping in front of the doors of the Supreme Courtroom. With a push on the door and a respectful step back, he looked his sister's murderer in his red slitted eyes, and smiled, letting an inkling of satisfaction come from the heartless being's death. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"With one glance into the tense, cloudy room for the worst offenders, the soul eaters, the cannibals, the traitors, the demons, he gave one last response to the brother of the High Judge, the infamous Gilbert Beilschmidt, and not even his Inner Light could drown out hate dripped, sanctioned words. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""May you face your trial with courage," he repeated for the millionth time, the final goodbye to the lost prisoners of the Angels, "and may you find redemption." /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"_br /br /p 


End file.
